Air compressor systems for internal combustion engines, such as those powering locomotives, are known in the art for the purpose of generating compressed air to be used in the braking and auxiliary systems of the locomotive. For example, a prior art air compressor system may include a multi-cylinder air compressor with a pair of low pressure cylinders and a high pressure cylinder mounted on and supported by a crankcase. Generally, the air compressor is powered by the locomotive engine and is unavailable for use while the locomotive is shut down.
Layover heater systems for internal combustion engines are also known in the art. These layover heater systems generally maintain engine coolant above certain temperatures when ambient temperatures are not sufficient to maintain the engine coolant. Keeping the engine coolant above certain temperatures enables idling locomotives to be shut down and easily restarted, even after days sitting in freezing weather. Equipping a locomotive with a layover heater helps to prevent problems associated with engine idling including wasted fuel and oil, wet-stacking, emissions, noise and engine wear.
The traditional air compressor systems of the prior art have a disadvantage because they can not be powered when the locomotive engine is shut down. This lack of a constant supply of air pressure can delay the locomotive's departure by prolonging the brake departure test protocol. Further, the heat generated by the air compressor is not utilized and is instead considered waste heat.
The disclosed multiple air compressor system and method is directed to overcoming one or more of the disadvantages listed above.